En los pasillos de Hogwarts
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: El pasado se une con el presente...


**"En los pasillos de Hogwarts... "**

**Nota introductoria: Este fic mezcla imágenes del presente, con cosas pasadas, con personajes conocidos por todo fan de Harry. Espero que relacionen personajes, pero como pista, el presente y el pasado tienen mucho en común, y es que todos se parecen y sus vidas parecen iguales... y como se seguro los confundí mas, espero que le hallen sentido.**

El quinto curso en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts había comenzado. Muchos alumnos desertaron por el regreso de "quien no debe ser nombrado", pero aun así, valientemente, todo se trato de seguir lo mas normal posible... Después de todo, Hogwarts era el lugar mas seguro del mundo mágico.

- ¡Hola Harry! - saludo su amiga Hermione al chico de ojos verdes.

- Hola...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Te ves molesto...

- No... No es nada...

- ¡Hola!

Un pelirrojo y pecoso se acerco al comedor. Para molestia de Harry, saludó con un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Si Hermione no le gustaba, el chico no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que Ron y Hermione fueran novios. Desde el verano que iniciaron su relación, a Harry le incomodaba verlos tomados de la mano por los pasillos, o platicando muy acaramelados en la sala común.

- Tengo mucha hambre - exclamo el pelirrojo, comiendo ávidamente.

- Eso es notorio - le contesto Hermione en tono de reproche - llegas tarde, Ron.

- Es que mi sueño era tan lindo, que no quería despertar.

- Hola, Hermione - interrumpió una chica de Hufflepuff, rubia y de ojos azules.

- ¡¡Hannah¡¡Es verdad!! Olvide que la profesora McGonagall quiere vernos antes de clases...

- Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a tiempo.

- Eso espero... ¡¡Los veré en herbología, chicos!!

Hermione se aleja con la chica de Hufflepuff, siendo observada por Harry y Ron.

- El deber de una prefecta nunca termina¿Eh, Harry?

- Si...

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te he visto muy serio últimamente.

- Es por el Quidditch, Angelina presiona mucho...

- Resulto peor que Oliver¿No?

- Algo así...

Harry volvió al silencio rutinario que siempre le embargaba cuando estaba con Ron. No era lo mismo desde que sus dos mejores amigos se habían hecho novios. Algo había cambiado... solo que aun no sabía lo que era.

- ¡Anda, James¡¡Di que si!!

- No lo sé... eres novio de Lily...

- Pero Lily no se dará cuenta, y eso solo por esta noche...

- Deberías tenerle un poco de respeto a tu novia, Sirius. Además sabes que es mi amiga, no me gusta engañarla así.

- ¡Vamos¡Sabes que yo quiero mucho a Lily! Pero una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días... ¡¡Es la chica mas linda de todo Hogwarts!

James hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pero al final asintió.

- Solo por esta vez...

- ¡¡Eres mi héroe!!

Sirius abrazo a su amigo alegre, y corrió a los dormitorios a arreglarse.

- Pero ya tienes a la chica mas linda de todo Hogwarts - murmuro con amargura James - Tienes a Liliana Evans... ¿¿Qué mas quieres??

- ¿James?

Una chica pelirroja y de enormes y profundos ojos verdes se sentó al lado de James.

- Ah... hola Lily.

- ¿No has visto a Sirius? Quedo de ayudarme con mi tarea de adivinación... la maestra esta un poco loca para mi gusto...

- ¿En serio¿¿En que lo notaste?? - contesto sarcástico James - A mi no deja de fastidiarme con eso del Grim...

Liliana esbozo una sonrisa cálida, lo que hizo que James se ruborizara ligeramente. Liliana le había gustado desde la primera vez que la vio en el expreso de Hogwarts... Pero era tan tímido, que no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos.

Claro, James no era nada feo. De hecho, muchas chicas lo perseguían... Aunque no sabía si era por él, o por su fama de ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Usaba gafas y tenía el cabello negro azabache, de estatura media y ojos azules, un buen partido, sin duda alguna. Pero a James no le interesaba ser el mas perseguido de todos los Gryffindors, el envidiaba mucho a su amigo Sirius. Su mejor amigo... Y es que él había sido mas valiente y decidido, el había logrado ser novio de Lily Evans.

- Ya me las pagara después - dice molesta Lily - me prometió que estaría aquí... ¿Qué tal eres tu para adivinación, james?

- ¿¿Y-yo...¡¡Y-yo...!!

- ¿Podrías ayudarme? Si no entrego esta tarea, la profesora Andaluz me soltara su sermón del acomodo de los planetas¿No me digas que tu también quieres escucharlo?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Lo ves¡Todos ganamos!

James miro a Lily y asintió lentamente. Era lista, bonita, y graciosa... el único defecto que tenía: Ser la novia de su mejor amigo...

- Oye Hermione - interrogaba Hannah a su amiga - ¿No has notado como que... ?

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Hermione curiosa ante el silencio de su amiga.

- Como que le gustas a Harry...

Hubo un momento de silencio de las chicas, que Hermione rompió con una estruendosa risa.

- ¿¿Gustarle a Harry¡¡Como crees, Hannah¡Solo somos amigos!

- Bueno... quizá solo sean figuraciones mías... pero a mi me parece que le gustas...

- ¡Estas loca! - contesto en tono de broma Hermione - Yo jamás podría gustarle a alguien como Harry.

- No estés tan segura, linda.

- Oh, créeme... lo estoy.

- ¡Hola, James!

Una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos café claro se dispuso a hacerle compañía a James en la biblioteca.

- Sofía...

- Que serio... Oye, dime... ¿Cuando le dirás a Lily que te gusta?

James suelta el libro que estaba leyendo ávidamente, haciendo un fuerte ruido contra la mesa.

- ¡¡¡Silencio!!! - grito la señora Pondy, que era la encargada de la biblioteca.

- Ven...

Sofía tomo del brazo a James, y lo saco de la biblioteca. Caminaron un buen trecho, hasta que Sofía le corto el paso a James.

- Bien... estamos solos...

- ¿Y?

- No te hagas, James, quiero ayudarte... y sé perfectamente que te gusta Lily... desde que la conociste en el expreso de Hogwarts...

- ¿¿¿COMO LO SABES???

- ¡Por algo estoy en Hufflepuff! - sonrió Sofía - puedo darme cuenta de las parejas amorosas a dos metros de distancia...

- Aun si fuera verdad, y no estoy afirmando que lo sea, Lily ya tiene novio...

- ¿Y que¿¿Ese patán se Sirius??

- ¡Hey!

- Lo siento, sé que es tu amigo, pero no me negaras que no la trata como se lo merece... quizá no la quiera tanto como tu.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

- La verdad no peca, pero incomoda, James...

James no contesto, pero sabía que Sofía tenía demasiada razón. Sirius no quería a Lily como él... nadie quería a Lily como él.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, sangre sucia!

Hermione había tropezado con el chico mas odioso de todo Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. Iba acompañado de sus estúpidos monigotes, Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¡El que debería fijarse es otro! - replico Hermione en tono molesto.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione.

- ¿Te molesta este payaso? - pregunto Ron, dispuesto a defender a la chica.

- Vaya, vaya, aquí esta el novio defensor... Weasley¿No es suficiente ser un pobretón¿Acaso quieres enlodar mas tu apellido siendo novio de una sangre sucia?

Ron tenía que ser contenido por Harry y Hermione para no lanzarse a Malfoy.

- No vale la pena - le dice Harry, aunque en el fondo, desearía golpear también a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí¿Otra pelea, chicos?

La profesora Sprout se aproxima al grupo. Draco Malfoy y sus amigos se dirigen al castillo, mientras que Hermione, Harry y Ron a los invernaderos, siguiendo a la profesora Sprout.

- Un día de estos le daré una lección - vociferaba Ron molesto.

- Ron, no te metas en problemas por mi... o tendría que quitarte puntos - bromea Hermione, haciendo que el pelirrojo también lo haga.

Si había algo que Harry tenía que reconocer, era que Ron siempre le daba su lugar a Hermione, y la defendía de quien se atreviera a ofenderla. Pero no necesariamente lo hacia feliz... Hubiera querido ser él quien la defendiera... Pero Hermione era novia de su mejor amigo, y tenía que hacerse a la idea de que había otras chicas en Hogwarts... Si tan solo pudiera ser tan fácil olvidarla...

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sofía?

- ¡¡Shhh¡Cállate!

- No tenemos permiso de venir aquí... es el bosque prohibido...

- Remus, no te traje para que me hablaras del bosque¿Si?

- Esta bien, esta bien...

Después de mucho andar, Sofía detuvo violentamente a su acompañante, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono.

- Aquí esta bien... nadie nos escuchara...

- Si querías tener una platica privada, pudimos tenerla en el castillo.

- Las paredes oyen, Remus...

- Bien, ya estamos aquí¿Qué es tan importante, que tuvimos que escabullirnos hasta aquí?

- Necesito tu ayuda...

- ¿Para que?

- ¡Para unir a James y a Lily, por supuesto!

- ¿¿¿Qué¡¡Sofía¿¿Estas loca??

- Si... pero ese no es el tema...

- ¬¬... como sea, Lily es novia de Sirius.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Como que 'y'?

- Ese Sirius no la valora como debe... lo vi coqueteándole a esa Susan, la chica de Ravenclaw...

- Bueno, Sirius es un poco coqueto, pero eso no significa que no quiera a Lily.

- No digo que no la quiera, siempre la defiende de ese estúpido de Malfoy... y Snape no se queda atrás, casi se come con la mirada a Lily... Pero igual siento que James y Lily serían mejor pareja...

- Pero no se trata de lo que tu pienses, sino de lo que ellos sienten.

- ¡Te lo digo, Remus¡James y Lily se quieren, solo necesitan un empujoncito!

- No sé...

- Aunque no me ayudes, lo haré sola... bien lo sabes...

- Bien, te ayudaré... solo espero que tengas razón.

- La tengo -

- Bien, Neville, así no te costara tanto trabajo.

- ¡¡Gracias, Hermione¿¿Qué haría yo si no me ayudaras??

- No es nada, Neville, solo tienes que ponerle entusiasmo.

- Si, ya lo sé... pero no es fácil cuando todos se burlan de ti...

- ¡No digas eso¡Tu puedes hacerlo, Neville!

Hannah llega, interrumpiendo la platica de los chicos.

- Oye, Hermione, te habla la profesora McGonagall...

- ¿A mi?

- No, a mi de seguro...

- Bueno, bueno...

Hermione sale de la biblioteca, dejando a Hannah y a Neville.

- ¡Hola, Hannah¿Como has estado?

- Hola... ¿Has visto a Seamus?

- La ultima vez que lo vi iba al aula de encantamientos...

Hannah sale apresuradamente sin darle ni siquiera las gracias a Neville, el cual solo baja la mirada. Hannah siempre lo ha tratado despectivamente, cuando el pobre chico nunca le había hecho algo malo... o al menos nada que el recordara.

- ¿Y¿Como te fue con Susan?

- Mal, no pudimos vernos... Dumbledore nos descubrió...

- Pues ya lo ves, engañar a tu novia no es bueno...

- Deja de sermonearme...

- Oigan, no vayan a pelear...

- Vamos, Remus, sabes que así nos llevamos...

- Hola, chicos...

Lily se acerca a la mesa de los chicos, acompañada de un chico pequeño y regordete, que lucia bastante débil.

- Hola, Lily - la saluda cordial Remus.

- Hola, amorcito - dice Sirius, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Lily.

- Suéltame, que no me tienes tan contenta - le respondió molesta Lily.

- Cariño, vamos, en serio olvide la cita, pero James te ayudo¿No?

- Si, pero la diferencia es que soy tu novia, y no la de James.

En esos momentos James sintió una leve punzada en su estomago.

- Lily... - interrumpe su acompañante a la chica.

- Oh, cierto, lo siento... El es Petter Pettigrew...

- Hola -saludo el chico.

Todos le sonrieron e hicieron leves movimientos de cabeza.

- Le estoy ayudando un poco en Pociones, ya ven que el maestro lo presiona mucho...

- Haces bien - le alienta Remus.

Interrumpiendo la platica, llega Sofía, feliz.

- ¡Hola!

- Oye Sofía, te me desapareciste ayer, parece que fue el día de dejarme plantada... - le reclamo Lily.

- Ahm... Lily, lo siento, tuve algo que hacer, pero no te preocupes, ahora podremos ir a pedir el libro y estudiaremos...

- ¿No te molesta que venga Petter con nosotros?

Sofía observo de pies a cabeza al chico, y aunque no lucía muy convencida, asintió levemente.

- Remus¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¡Vaya, Remus!

- ¡Que escondidito te lo tenías!

Remus los silenció con una mirada, y se levantó para alejarse con Sofía, mientras los demás seguían con su plática.

Una vez en los jardines, Sofía y Remus se sentaron en una jardinera.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Antes que nada¿Qué hace Lily con Pettigrew?

- Le ayudará a estudiar pociones...

- Hum...

Sofía frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué¿Hay algo malo con el chico?

- No... es solo que no me da buena impresión... siento como si fuera muy hipócrita, como si traicionara a sus amigos.

- ¿Te parece? Pues yo siempre lo veo solo en los pasillos, así que no puede traicionar a nadie...

- Quizá por eso no tiene amigos...

- Bueno, no creo que me hayas sacado del comedor para hablarme de Pettigrew¿Verdad?

- Que inteligente - sonrió Sofía.

- ¿Vas a decirme algo?

- Bueno, ya voy... que prisa contigo... ¡¡Tengo un excelente plan para hacer que Lily y James se unan!!

- ¿Sigues con lo mismo¡Lily es novia de Sirius!

- No por mucho tiempo, si me ayudas...

- Mira, Sirius es mi amigo...

- ¿Y? No te estoy pidiendo que lo mates o algo por el estilo...

- Pero es como traicionarlo, y no podría hacerlo...

- Tienes muy en alto el concepto de la amistad¿Eh?

- Solo valoro a quienes son mis amigos...

- ¿Estas segura, Hannah?

- Totalmente...

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi?

- Vamos, Seamus, tu eres amigo de Harry, tu lo puedes ayudar...

- Pero Hermione es novia de Ron...

- ¿¿Y??

- Eso es jugar sucio¿No crees?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ahhh, claro que si, Hannah, mejor no deberías meterte en esto...

- ¡Pero es perfecto! Esta noche Hermione y yo estudiaremos con ese Logbottom, y "accidentalmente" llega Harry...

- ¿Y con que pretexto lo llevare a la biblioteca?

- Seamus, eres baaastante creativo para eso, así que no se te dificultara.

- Lo siento, por esta vez paso, Hannah...

- Bien, lo haré con o sin tu ayuda...

- Por cierto¿Neville estudiara con ustedes?

- Si...

- No te ves muy feliz...

- Hay algo con ese chico... es como si supiera que no es de fiar.

- Que paranoica eres...

- Y tu que chistosito...

- Claro, yo siempre.

- ¬¬...

- Lily, te ves nerviosa¿Qué pasa?

- Es que Sirius quiere hablar conmigo...

- ¿Y¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

- Es que no sé...

Lily accidentalmente choca con alguien.

- ¡Lo siento!

- Tenía que ser la sangre sucia...

Lily levanto el rostro, y ve a Lucius Malfoy.

- No lo escuches, Lily, vamonos...

- ¿Y a ti quien te mete, Moody?

- me meto en lo que quiero, estúpido...

- Creo que ya es hora de que alguien te enseñe modales...

- No te metas en problemas, Sofía, déjalo...

Cerca de Lucius estaba Severus Snape, compañero del primero. Si bien no las molestaba, siempre miraba a Lily de manera extraña. Como mezclando odio, pero también un poco de cariño.

- Vamos...

Lily toma de la mano a Sofía, y se alejan.

- Es un...

- Ya paso, lo tomas demasiado en serio... ¡Ya es tarde! tengo que ir con Sirius...

- ¡Oye¿Qué no se supone que íbamos a estudiar juntas?

- ¡lo siento!... ¡Pero estará Petter!

- ¡Ay, que alegría me da!

- Se buena con el, Sofía...

- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Pero bien sabes que el tipo no me cae...

- Pues se amable por una vez en tu vida..

- Bien, bien, pero quiero detalles de lo que paso¿Escuchaste?

- Claro, ahora ve, o llegaras tarde...

- Estoy ansiosa por llegar... ¬¬

- ¿Y no sabes donde esta Hermione?

- Creo que nos dejara plantados...

- Si... pero esta me la paga...

- ¿Disculpa?

- Nada, nada...

- Oye¿Tu puedes explicarme esta poción?

- Lo siento, aquí la buena en pociones es Hermione...

- Hannah... ¿Te he hecho algo?

- No

- ¿Y por qué me tratas así?

Hannah miro a Neville y le dio un pequeño sentimiento de culpa. El chico nunca le había hecho nada, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto rechazo.

- No es por ti Neville...

- Si te hice algo... te pido disculpas...

- No, no hiciste nada... tratare de mejorar mi carácter...

- Entonces...¿Me puedes explicar la poción?

- Quizá otro día, tengo que irme...

Hannah se pone de pie y se aleja rápidamente de Neville. Le había dado lastima, pero definitivamente había algo en él...

- Sirius... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lily... yo te quiero mucho... y... no quisiera hacerte daño...

- Pero...

- Pero... conocí a alguien mas...

Lily sintió como si una cubetada de agua helada la hubiera bañado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo siento! Es que... yo...

- ¿Estas terminando conmigo?

- Lily... yo te aprecio, eres una gran chica... alguien que te merezca te valorara como debe...

- ¿Y quien es ella? - pregunto Lily, con voz temblorosa.

- Susan Blare...

- ¿La chica de Ravenclaw?

Sirius asintió levemente.

- Lily...

- Esta bien, Sirius... supongo que no iba a ser para siempre... además todos nos daban mínimo un mes, les demostramos que pudimos durar mas...

Lily le sonrió a Sirius, pero no podía contener las lagrimas, por lo que soltó un par de ellas.

- ¡¡Lily!! Soy un idiota, lo menos que quise es lastimarte, y...

- No te preocupes - le consoló Lily secándose las lagrimas - al menos quedaremos como amigos¿No?

- ¡¡CLARO!!

Sirius abraza a Lily con emoción, y la chica sonríe para sus adentros. Quizá haya sido un alivio que Sirius encontrara a alguien mas, pues no sentía mucha compatibilidad con el. Además siempre serian amigos.

- ¡Hermione!

Harry alcanza a la chica, la cual va a Pociones.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Supe... lo que paso con Ron...

Hermione solo desvió la mirada.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro... no iba a ser para siempre¿No crees?

Harry miro a su amiga, la cual no pudo contenerse y se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando.

- Hermione...

- Lo siento, Harry - dijo ella sollozando - pero es que aun no me hago a la idea...

- Lo querías mucho¿Verdad?

Hermione se separa de Harry, y lo mira con lagrimas.

- Es mas un cariño de amigo... supongo que me duele el hecho de que hayamos cometido el error de ser novios... quizá hubiera sido mejor seguir siendo amigos...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ahora Ron me rehuye... y se esconde de mi...

- ¡Ron no hace tal...!

- No lo defiendas, Harry... también sé que es novio de Lisa Turpin... pero me gustaría que olvidara que fuimos novios, y que me hablara de ella...

Harry mira sorprendido a la chica.

- ¿¿No te dolería??

- No, porque es mi amigo, lo quiero ver feliz...

- Tratare de hablar con él...

- No te molestes... debe nacer de el mismo...

Harry abraza a Hermione una vez mas. Le duele verla así, pero de seguro lo superara pronto.

- Lily...

- ¡James¿Qué haces aquí? Es raro verte en la biblioteca...

- Quiero hablar contigo...

- ¡Claro¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

Lily mira a James, y asiente. Ambos salen de la biblioteca, y se dirigen a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Y¿Qué ocurre? James, me asustas...

- No es nada malo... o al menos eso espero...

- Bien... ¿Qué es?

James se acerca a Lily y la toma delicadamente de la mano.

- Verás... Yo... Lily, desde que eras novia de Sirius... yo estaba enamorado de ti...

Lily observa a James sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Si! Lo sé... y cuando terminaron... y paso el tiempo... me seguí enamorando mas y mas... eres lista, graciosa, bonita... y aunque yo no te merezca... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Lily solo veía a James con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sé que fue tonto habértelo pedido... olvida que lo dije, quedemos como amigos...

Lily no contesto. Se acerco a James lentamente, y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios.

- ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

James abraza emocionado a Lily, y grita de alegría: Un nuevo romance había crecido en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Sigo insistiendo... ustedes son la mejor pareja de todo Hogwarts.

- No exageres, Hannah...

- ¡Y no tuve que hacer nada para unirlos!

- ¿Hacer nada?

- U... no me hagan caso... ¡Pero son adorables¿O no, Ron?

- Claro que si...

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta, Ron?

- ¿¿Molestarme¡¡¡Mis dos mejores amigos son novios¿Por qué había de molestarme?

- Eso digo yo...

- Y además Draco Malfoy los mira con bastante envidia...

- ¡Ay, Hannah! No seas ridícula¿Envidia de que?

- Hermione, créeme, en el fondo, yo sé que le gustas a Draco también...

- Si por ti fuera, hasta Filch estaría enamorado de Hermione.

Todos ríen ante el comentario de Seamus.

- Digan lo que quieran, pero yo sé que es verdad...

- Que lastima, porque Hermione ya tiene dueño...

Hermione le da un pellizco a Harry en el brazo.

- ¡Sabes que es broma, linda!

- Sigo insistiendo... ustedes son la mejor pareja de Hogwarts... y pensar que todo nació en los pasillos de este enorme castillo.

- Hannah ya delira...

- ¡James¡Ya están aquí todos!

- Enseguida voy...

Lily y James ya se habían casado. Recibían la visita de sus amigos de Hogwarts: Sirius, Remus, Petter y Sofía.

James bajo con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

- Aquí esta el primogénito... - les dice James alegre.

Todos se acercan a observarlo.

- ¡¡¡Es precioso!!! - grita Sofía - tiene tus ojos, Lily...

- Y el mismo cabello alborotado de James - señalo Sirius.

- ¿Y ya pensaron en algún nombre? - cuestiono Remus.

- Harry - contesta automáticamente Lily.

- ¿Harry? - preguntan todos a coro.

- Si... me gusta ese nombre.

- Y también se llamara James - dice el mismo James, defendiéndose.

- Harry James Potter Evans - dice Sirius en tono trágico - ¿Qué les hizo el pobre niño para llamarlo así?

Todos ríen, y James pone al pequeño Harry en su cuna.

- Por cierto, Sirius... ¿Donde esta Susan?

- Ahm...

- Terminaron - contesta Remus.

- ¿¿Por qué??

-Ya saben como es Susan... no entiende que necesito un poco de libertad...

- Si claro...

- Bueno, amigo, ese será un gran problema... - dice James, pensativo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Queríamos que tu y Susan fueran padrinos de Harry... pero bueno, tu solo te bastas¿No?

- ¿¿¿YO¿¿¿Padrino de Harry???

- ¿Quien mas? - contesta Lily feliz.

- ¡¡¡QUE HONOR¡¡¡¡GRACIAS¡¡NO LOS DEFRAUDARE!!

- Estoy seguro que no - agrega alegre James.

Sirius se acerca al bebé, el cual lo mira fijamente.

- Voy a ser tu padrino... ¿Qué opinas, Harry?

El bebé sonrió, y Sirius tomo eso como una aceptación.

Todos siguen charlando felices, excepto por una persona. Petter solo observaba cabizbajo, aunque trato de lucir feliz ante sus amigos. Sofía lo noto, pero no dijo nada, solo lo tendría vigilado por si las dudas.

¿¿Quien iba a pensar que todos estos romances se desarrollaron en los pasillos de Hogwarts??

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Marzo del 2002 **

"**Es hielo abrazador, es fuego helado,**

**es herida que duele y no se siente,**

**es un soñado bien, un mal presente,**

**es un breve descanso muy cansado".**

Notas de la autora:

¡¡Taa tannnn!! Este fic esta enteramente dedicado a mi amiga Sofía... ¡¡Ojala te guste!! Trate de hacerlo como me pediste, espero que no haya resultado muy confuso.

Disfrútalo mucho, y si tienes algún tomatazo, ya sabes, siempre me veras en el msn para dármelo -

Por cierto, Angelina, este fic es uno de los de apuesta, así que nada mas me quedan ocho, ocho, ocho.

Sofis, espero que te haya gustado, dedicado a ti.

Y de nuevo, espero que no se hayan confundido con la trama - -

Danyliz

Mi mail:


End file.
